glee_the_fresh_startfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of LiveWhileWereYoung's New Fanfiction. Glee:The Fresh Start. it will be the introduction of new characters auditioning for the revival of the new directions . it was release on April 29, 2013. Plot It was a new year at mckinley hight when Ms.Holliday prepare's for her comback at WMHS coach beiste welcome her with open arms, but when she knew that the new directions was disbanded she made a plan to revive the glee club, the question is will she make it? is their any inspired students or rather joing the club? Songs Episode #1 : Pilot Glee : The Fresh Start “We were infinite.” – the perks of being a wallflower CHAPTER 1 “First Day High” Gray’s POV it was a sunny day at lima ohio the sun shines brightly kids are playing it was my first day at my school William mckinley high is the name , im a transferee student im enrolled as junior in this school hoping that my life gets better than before well you see my mom dies when i was 8 since then my dad became very busy to his work and every new school year we moved to another places hoping that this is our last. Because Before when my mom dies she use to train me in swimming since then when i was 6 yr old i can already go to a 5ft pool with no help nor drowning my mom entered me in a swimming competition in our town i got in the semi finals and in the final competition unexpectedly my mom died in a car accident before going here cause my dad brought me in the contest cause he’s office is near than the contest venue and my mom came all the way from our house ,so i win the finals without my mom Since then we moved And moved And moved Since im here in my new school just stay cool and don’t do anything any weird things or else i will be beaten up GLEE : THE FRESH START “so what make’s you go back here Holly?” Beiste ask me “well im hopeless,the school im teachin? There isn’t even a school their i was scammed” i answered beiste honesly “Well well what do we have here,turkey feet and holly ham holliday” “Oh hi sue” – beist greeted sue “whatevever,so what makes you bring back here Holly?” sue aasked “well i was hoping that i can moved on from the drama, that’s why im teaching Spanish” “For Christ sake, are you like curly tops?” “WUUUT?” “nothing anyway its good to hear that your back, well i hope you don’t bring back the stinky glee club before” sue replies with a evil grin “what happened to the glee club?” i ask beiste “well you see holly everything went wrong,after the new directions won the sectionals everything went blur after unexpectedly mr.shue married emma since then , no one help the nd marley moved to a school ,unique went back to vocal adrenaline,kitty and jake got married and went to paris while ryder we all don’t know what happened to him” As beiste say that i was “moved” i am over thinkin’ that i should revive the glee club and bring them back to top. Its been How many years from now when the original glee club was disbanded it started they lose regionals but am i even qualified? I bet i can Goodmorning Ms.Holliday what can i help you? – mr.figgins I WOULD LIKE TO REMAKE THE NEW DIRECTIONS What? Holly the glee club was disbanded! And since then they didn’t help our school. But we can do that again were even more motivated this time,and bring the new direction back to the top again. Okay i’ll say yes to that but in one condition And that is? I asked mr.figgins happily “you promise me to bring back that glee club to the top,and once on at the top try and help the school” That’s a easy peasy! I can promise that mr.figgins! Thankyou very much principal figgins , by th way your awesome! A blushing principal answered “oh not that much holly!” Then i go out of the principal’s office happily SUE’S POV “what is this skunk laughing about?” I entered the principal’s office “why is holliday is jumping and jolly all about?” i asked figgins angrily “go find it for yourself sue” figgins answered me sarcastically “DONT TELL ME YOUR BRINGING BACK THAT LOSER CLUB OF CURLY TOPS?!” “did i just say yes?” Then i walked out of the prinicipal’s office! WHAT A DISGRACE! DEAR JOURNAL I HAVE STARTED MY DAY AS PEFRECT AS POSSIBLE BUT I CANT BELIEVE THAT ,THAT HOLLY REVIVING THAT LOSER CLUB OF CURLY TOPS AND HER IM GONNA CRASH THAT GLEE CLUB LIKE HOW I RUINED THEM BEFORE LOVE SUE. ---- I am just done with the audition sheet im gonna post this at the corkbourd I walked at the hallway and posted the audition sheet! “This is just perfect” ---- Its a new year here at mckinley high just an ordinary new day Jocks , preppy , cheerios , and emo’s As usual im expecting a new and fresh start at mckinely high Hoping that my schoolyear will be good, compare last year for crying out loud my club was the celibacy club Held by head cheerio leslie and ofcourse i wont go for celibacy club AGAIN i hated that club Our first assignment there was the “blind folded” and i was very hoping that i am kissing head mckinley titans James DeBoer but i was very wrong I KISSED A PIG. A PIG. Good thing my new friend shan saved me She dragged me outside and conforted me “so are you okay?” shan asked me worriedly “i guess” i replied weakly “don’t worry they are just a bunch of jerks” shan replied as if she is my girlfriend/boyfriend “so can we be friends?” she asked me “yes,i have no problem with that” i answered So we walked at the hallway we talked a lot she has no fashion sense at all she looks very gothic she looks like she ‘s taking drugs she’s very mysterious but happy to be with “so can you sing? Im planning to join glee club! I saw earlier that there is an audition sheet!” she asked me randomly “i cant im not that good at singing” i lied to her So since its first class Spanish class i proceed to bathroom first, turned on my shuffle and played a song. “I heard that you settle down and you found a girl and your married now” Madison sung “ i heard that your dreams came true yes you gave me your thing i didn’t give you” Shan sung “it isn’t over” Both Madison and Shan sung “Nevermind i’ll find someone like you i wish nothing but the best for you too” Madison sung “don’t forget me i beg i’ll remember you said sometimes it hurts instead” Shan added “Nevermind I’ll find someone like you i wish nothing but the best for you too, don’t forget me i beg i remember you said sometimes it hurts instead” both Madison and Shan sang Madison and Shan ended the song flawlessly YOU CAN SING! –shan Im sorry shan i lied – i answered honesly You idiot i knew that since we’ve met i can feel it!– she answered sarcastically Your not mad? – me “i would i?” she answered poping her eye “so how about we audition for the glee club?” she asked “Uhmm” i answered “i know you’ll say yes! Dont worry i’l treat you for lunch” she answered giggling “DEAL!” i shouted I walked at the hallway and saw that there is a audition for the glee club,eversince i was in middle school i have always heard the name “New Directions” Hi iam Amelia rose lestrade senior at William mckinley high im bisexual i hope there is nothing wrong with that,i heard Brittany Pierce was a bi too and there is nothing wrong that happened to her. Well you see i originally came from Ireland but when my mother died because of cancer me and my dad decided to moved to lima, my dad was very depressed on what happened to my mom my dad dosen’t pay any attention too me. “i was left out” - I was at my locker room changing my jacket, as usual i was thrown outside by the jocks of the school,i hated it as i was walking hoping to find a descent club then a shining paper popped to my beautiful face, it was a sheet of audition for the glee club I wrote my name “Christian DiAngelo” im a fabulous sophomore at WMHS i am auditioning for the glee club , as far as i know glee club is a club that they welcome with members with open arms gay or les or bi they even welcome you. - It was just the end of our cheerio practice and i saw this sheet around the our locker rooms. Well i get the paper and tell it to the girls I let Leslie and Nicole see it “ we must say this to coach sue!” a curious leslie asked me “i think we should disscuss my powers first” a immature Nicole replied “lets go!” i answered them ---- “Oh hi triplets what can i help you?” sue greeting the triplets “coach look what i saw at the locker room” – leah showing it curiously “do you think im an idiot? Leah i have saw that audition sheet earlier and for once and for all Triplets i want you to join the new directions and crash them for once understood?” sue said angrily “but coach” the triplets answered “no but’s,triplets join the group for once or else don’t you show your ugly face on my office again DISSMISSED” sue said more angry And i proceed at the cocrkbouard and wrote our name - I yawn at the middle of the class at Spanish ,ms.holliday is a boring teacher and then i was awaken when she announced something “okay class! Were near the end of the class but before that if any of you is interested for the glee club were accepting member as of 4pm later! So if your a broadway hopeful or neither a good singer you can join the glee club!” It popped in my mind! I have always wating to perform broadway! I’ll be joining the glee club,as soon as the Spanish class stoped i proceed at the audition sheet and wrote my name “Marius Alexander” - Me and my friends just finished football practice and coach beist gather us “gather up stnky jocks!;okay ms.holliday revive the glee club so if anyone is willing to join their glee club you can no discrimination at all!” “were not a girly girl coach!” james answered me “is that so james? 200 sit ups and push ups you can start now!” “so again if anyone is willing you can” As what coach beiste said there is no problem so i proceed at the audition sheet and wrote my name “Devastion Martinez” ---- *Clock strikes 4pm* “Good Afternoon evereryone thankyou and welcome for coming to the glee club audition,Some might know me some might not my name is Holly Holliday i once coach the glee club 5 or 2 years before and they pretty love me as their coach now before we begin is everyone ready?” i was very nervous announcing “Uhm yeah” Okay lets start “SHAN!” “Hello! My name is shan im a senior and im gonna sing Buenos Aires by nicki minaj” pretty obvious that she is not nervous “WHAT’S NEW?! Buenos aires,im new i wanna say a little stuff on you *winks*” oh charismatic check! “I was listening to shan’s performance and why is she winking to me? Is it because she know’s my powers? “– A curios Nicole ask herself “what a power” – madison’s impression “she’s flaming” – Amelia giggling “You’ll be on me too, i get out of here Buenos aires stand by you know what’cha gonna get in me just a little stuff of excess quality” shan continue singin’ “don’t hold your back! You are certain to impress tell the driver this is were im stayin’ HELLO! Buenos aires get this? Will put on a show!” shan sung “Stand back! Buenos aires because you know what’cha gonna get in me just a little just a touch of little just a touch of little STUFF QUALITY!!” shan ended the song flawlessly “that was a very chrasmatic performance shan! You energy turns everyone on and dance! Congratulations! Your in for the new directions” holly stood up clapping, and some of the auditioness clapping too while the triplets kept on eye rollin’ exept for Nicole,she seems very attracted to shan. - “for our next auditionee we have Madison green!” “MADISON” “Hi my name is Madison and im gonna sing no one by Alicia keys” she seems very shy “I just want you close where you can stay forever you can be sure that it will only get better You and me together Through the days and nights” Madison sung “nightsI don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright People keep talking they can say what they like but all I know is everything's gonna be alright” Madison sung emotionally Then a guy was walking in the hallway he passed by the auditorioum and he heard madison’s voice he came in and watch at the back of the auditorioum “no one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling no one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you can get in the way of what I feel for you” Madison sung the chorus happily and jolly “wow this gurl is so good” shan said to herself “ugh we must not be beaten by this new girl in town” – leslie to the the triplets “Madison sung good! I hope we can be friends” a leah smiling. “I know some people search the world To find something like what we haveI know people will try, try to divide something so realSo till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world” Madison continued singing “No one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling no one, no one can get the way i feel for you” Madison ended the song emotionally. Then unexpected the guy at the back stand up and clap and clap ; then Madison wipe her eye and look clearly at the back “The Guy Dissapeared” “That was a emotionall yet powerful performance Madison! Congratulations your in for the new directions!” holly said happily - Next in line we have “AMELIA!” “greetings my name is Amelia im gonna sing on my own by the number 1 broadway musical les mis” “And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to and now the night is near Now I can make believe he's here” Amelia sung “Sometimes I walk alone at night When everybody else is sleepingI think of him and then I'm happy With the company I'm keeping The city goes to bed, And I can live inside my head” Amelia continue singing “On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone,I walk with him 'til morning Without him,I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me” Amelia sung “I love himBut every day I'm learningAll my life,I've only been pretendingWithout me,His world would go on turningA world that's full of happinessThat I have never known I love him... I love him... I love him...” Amelia ended the song crying “wow that was a broadway experience right their we were all blown away by your performance” holly said “we were not blown away” a mean leslie added “ANYWAY ;holly shouted your in for the new directions crongratulations!”” - Next in line we have “CHRISTIA......” before holly even finish it leslie added “we wont wait anymore whether you like it or not will start the we still have cheerio practice and we don’t want to keep watching nonsense” leslie told “yeah she’s right” Nicole added Okay if you say so next we have “Leslie ,leah and Nicole” “will be singing Put your records on” leah added “please press play” leslie tell to Christian, Christian was like wtf he had no choice but turned it on “Three little birds sat on my window and they told me i don’t need to worry” leslie sung “some have came like cinnamon so sweet little girls double dutch on my concrete” Nicole added “baby sometime we go to wrong but it’s alright,the more it seems to change the more thy seems it change” leah added “Dont you hesitate” the triplets shouted “girl put your record on tell me your favourite song, just go ahead let your hair down” the triplets sung “your gonna find sub zero when? Somehow” Nicole sung “but more than i can take it seem a pretty shame, some nuts have given me away” leah sung “I THOUGHT THAT I WAS STRONGER” leslie sung in a diva way “i have been looking to this girl since their group started” marius saying “i guess is she single? I fancy her” marius added. “your gonna find sub zero when somehow .....” leslie ended the song in a cheerio way “wow that was a very nice performance girls, your group reminds me of my 3 girls back in 2009 the “unholy trinity” holly said “we don’t care, so are we in?” leslie rudely said “yes your in congratulations” holly said Then leslie caught marius looking to him , leslie cant stop looking to him too then marius wink on leslie;leslie’s eyes popped and for some reason the 2 had a 10 minute eye to eye contact “hey! Leslie lets go” Nicole added “oh yeah ofcourse” a unfocuse leslie said Then the girls left - Next in line “CHRISTIAN” “When you're ready come and get it (2x)Na na na na na na na (3x)When you're re-e-e-dy (2x)When you're ready come and get itNa na na (3x) “You ain’t gotta worry it’s an open invitationI’ll be sittin’ right here real patien tAll day all night I’ll be waitin’ standby Can’t stop because I love it, hate the way I love youAll day all night maybe I’m addicted for life, no lie. I’m not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain’t finished yet.This love ain’t finished yet So baby whenever you’re ready.. When you ready come and get it (2x)Na na na (3x)When you're re-e-e-dy (2x)When you're ready come and get it Na na na (3x)” Christian sung happily and fabulously “This love will be the death of me, but I know I’ll die happilyI’ll know I’ll know I’ll know Because you love me so…Yeah! When you ready come and get it (2x)Na na na (3x)When you're re-e-e-dy When you're ready come and get it Na na na (3x)” Christian ended the song in a fabulous way “thankyou so much chrsitian for that fabulous peroformance you gave congrats your in!” holly added - For the last 2 performers we have marius and devastion the both have decided to just duet for their performance “Im dev and im marius were gonna sing All bout us” “They say, they don't trustYou, me, we, usSo, we'll fall if we must'Cause it's you, me and it's all about, it's all about It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about us, all about usThere's a theme that they can't touch'Cause ya know, ah, ah” dev sung “It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about us, all about usThere's a theme that they can't touch'Cause ya know, ah, ah It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about us, all about usWe'll run away if we must'Cause ya know, ah, ah It's all about us, it's all about usIt's all about love, it's all about usIn you I can trust, it's all about usIt's all about us” marius sung “They don't know, they can't seeWho we areFear is the enemyHold on tight, hold on to me 'cause tonight” dev sung “It's all about usIt's all about, all about usThere's a theme that they can't touch'Cause ya know, ah, ah It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about us, it's all aboutThere's a theme that they can't touch'Cause ya know, ah, ah It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about us, all about usWe'll run away if we must'Cause ya know, ah, ah It's all about us, it's all about usIt's all about love, it's all about usIn you I can trust, it's all about us” dev and marius duet “ITS ALL ABOUT US!” marius ended the song “wow that performance was just great i guess us members will expect more of your duet dev and marius? Eh your in! Congrats” - “Thankyou guys for auditioning for the new directions! Were all 9 and we need 3 more for our club to be complete and perform at invitationals! So then the 9 of you is expected to come at the music room tomorrow club is gonna start for good! See you all tomorrow! ---- “so how’s glee club going?” beiste asked holly “well its doing good! Can you believe it? Even cheerios audition for the club!” holly added “PARDON?” sue interrupted “oh hi sue” holly said “what did i just heard?” sue referring to coach beiste’s and holly’s topic “a cheerio auditioned for the glee club” coach beiste responded “isn’t that great?” sue added then she left saying to herself “THIS IS JUST THE BEGGINING” “and were lacking of 3 more members for the glee cub to be completed,there is only one titan who auditioned dev” holly said “oh dev audition that’s great don’t worry i’ll help you look one!” coach added Before holly and coach open the door it say’s on the door “proceed at the auditorioum” and the doors are locked Then coach and holly proceed at the auditorioum - “Yellow diamonds in the sky” shan sung “and we're standing side by side” Nicole added “As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive” dev added “It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go” Christian added “We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless place Shine a light through an open doorLove and life I will divideTurn away cause I need you moreFeel the heartbeat in my mind It's the way I'm feeling I just can't denyBut I've gotta let it go We found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless place” everyone sung “Yellow diamonds in the lightAnd we're standing side by sideAs your shadow crosses mine We found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless place” Madison and marius duet “We found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless placeWe found love in a hopeless place “ everyone sung and ended the song flawlessly Suddenly the lights in the auditorioum turned off - THE END Trivia *The real title of pilot is "First Day high" *The official date of the realease of this episode was April 27,2013 Gallery Someone Like You.png No One.png Madison Green No one.jpg Christian quote.jpg Amelia quote.jpg Vocalpoint.png Thenewdirections.png Untitled.png OPENING!!.png